Bobby Jaggers
| birth_place = Vancouver, Washington | death_date = | death_place = Dunlap, Kansas | resides = | billed = | trainer = Kurt von Steiger Tito Montez | debut = 1972 | retired = 1991 }} Robert F. Jeaudoin (January 8, 1948 - September 30, 2012) was an American professional wrestler, best known under the ring name of "Hangman" Bobby Jaggers. Most of his renown as a wrestler came from his appearances in various National Wrestling Alliance-affiliated promotions. In particular, he found his greatest success in Championship Wrestling from Florida and Pacific Northwest Wrestling, the latter near his hometown of Vancouver, Washington. His wrestling gimmick was of a cowboy from Kansas, where he spent the later years of his life. Early life Born Robert F. Jeaudoin in Vancouver, Bobby Jaggers attended Hudson's Bay High School. In December 1966, he joined the United States Army and spent a year and a half in Vietnam. He was in the "A" Battery of the 1/30 Artillery 1st Cavalry, and fought in battles in Hue, Khe Saah, A-Shau Valley, and the Tet offensive. Upon returning home, he worked at a NABISCO cookie factory in Washington, until he met Sandy Barr, whom he credited for saving his life. Jeaudoin suffered after Vietnam, so when Barr asked him if he wanted to be a wrestler, he immediately said yes. Pro wrestling career Early years (1972-1977) Debuting under the name Bobby Mayne (after his favorite wrestler Lonnie Mayne) in 1972 in the Pacific Northwest against Al Madril, Bobby Jaggers learned his craft. Soon after debuting, he moved to Memphis, where he teamed with Charlie Fulton and was managed by Sir Steve Clements. In 1973, he moved to Kansas City, where he caught the eye of Dory Funk, Jr., who wanted him in his Amarillo territory, in which he did split his time between the two territories. In 1975, after a brief stint in San Francisco, he went to Louisiana to work for Bill Watts, where he formed a team with Jerry Brown. He later moved up to Canada in Vancouver, working for Al Tomko and All-Star Wrestling, but didn't last long, as he left after a falling-out with Gene Kiniski. He then moved down to Atlanta for Georgia Championship Wrestling, where he teamed up with Sterling Golden, who would go on to become one of the most iconic wrestlers in the world, Hulk Hogan. He would also wrestle in Knoxville for while, before moving down to Florida. Peak years (1977-1988) It was in Florida, where Bobby Jaggers found his niche. He feuded with Dusty Rhodes all over the territory. During that time, he would wrestle on and off for World Wrestling Council in Puerto Rico, wrestle eighteen tours of Japan, and some shows in South Africa. In 1984, he went to Portland for Don Owen and Pacific Northwest Wrestling. While there, he won four Heavyweight titles and two Tag Team titles, with one partner each, before leaving for the Mid-Atlantic area ran by Jim Crockett Promotions. While there, he formed his well-known tag team The Kansas Jayhawks with Dutch Mantel. In 1986, they lost to Ivan Koloff and Krusher Khrushchev in a tournament final to determine the inaugural NWA United States Tag Team Champions. Jaggers would remain in JCP until 1988. Final years (1988-1991) By 1988, Bobby Jaggers wrestled actively in Puerto Rico for WWC. But on July 16, 1988, one incident changed his life forever. After a show, Bruiser Brody was murdered in the shower in the locker room. Jaggers was in the heel locker room when Brody was in the face locker room. The murder made him slowly phase his career out, before finally retiring in 1991. After wrestling After retiring, Bobby Jaggers studied civil engineering at Kansas City University and took classes at Butler County Community College. He worked as an engineering technician for the state of Kansas. By 2007, he became a road and bridge specialist for the Department of Homeland Security for Kansas. Death Jaggers died on September 30, 2012 from renal failure after a prolonged period of ill health from Hepatitis C, which he had contracted while in the service in Vietnam. He was buried in the Dunlap Cemetery with full military honors. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Elbow drop **Reversed neckbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Moondog Moretti :*NWA Central States Television Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with R.T. Tyler :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Chris Colt *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Tri-State version) :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)]] (1 time) - with Jerry Brown *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Randy Tyler *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rip Oliver (1) and David Sierra (1) *'Professional Wrestling Florida' :*FCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Black Bart *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*SCW Southwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) with - Luke Williams (1) and Buddy Moreno (1) *'Universal Wrestling Federation (Arizona)' :*UWF Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Colt *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dan Kroffat :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Bobby Jaggers' event history External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1948 births Category:1972 debuts Category:1991 retirements Category:2012 deaths Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Southwest Championship Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died